


Meeting the Ninomiyas

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Nino decided that Ohno should finally meet his family (its extended version). Ohno, though, feels extremely anxious. Having to deal with ten cousins, all of them being women, doesn't seem to him such an easy task. Will he be able to survive the 'interrogation'? Is there another purpose behind of Nino's decision or not?





	

Title: Meeting the Ninomiyas (One-shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Humor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nino decided that Ohno should finally meet his family (its extended version). Ohno, though, feels extremely anxious. Having to deal with ten cousins, all of them being women, doesn't seem to him such an easy task. Will he be able to survive the 'interrogation'? Is there another purpose behind of Nino's decision or not? 

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

A.N. I wanted to write an OT5 but I couldn't think of anything good and well... it's been a couple of days since I found out that Nino has 10 cousins (all of them are women lol) so... yeah... here it is my ~~out of point~~ Ohmiya OS! XD

Happy 5x16 minna!!! ^_^

 

 

 

  


Meeting the Ninomiyas

  


 

“Baby… I don’t think I’m ready…” Satoshi mumbled as he saw his boyfriend entering their bedroom.  
  
“You’ll be fine! I promise you!” Nino said in a soft voice squeezing the other’s shoulder.  
  
“But…”  
  
“Masaki survived after meeting the Sakurais… Trust me you’ll be fine…”  
  
“But Masaki is loved by everyone… He’s extrovert… he smiles and he always manages to make the others like him while I’m capable of having recorded tens of recordings of AniShi and utter zero words… I’m feeling more relaxed when I’m surrounded by fish… well… besides you… of course…” he added fast when he saw the way Nino’s eyebrow raised “…and arashi…”  
  
“I know that… but you have already met mum and dad!”  
  
“I have… but… but…” Satoshi lowered his gaze at his lap. “Tomorrow… I… will meet your family – the extended version…”  
  
“And?!”  
  
“Don’t you have around eight cousins?!”  
  
Nino smiled. “Ten”  
  
Satoshi sighed. “Even worse… ten… how am I supposed to face ten women?”  
  
“I have faith in you baby… but just to inform you… you won’t have the phone help available… no ‘mummy’ tomorrow…”  
  
“Yes but… I’m nervous… I want to be perfect…”  
  
Nino smiled as he wrapped his arms around Satoshi’s waist and attached his lips on the latter’s cheek. “You will be…because you’re the man I chose… as for now…” he pushed him back on the bed “Ninomiya Kazunari will give you the premium package tonight… so relax and enjoy please…”  
  
“Kazu…”  
  
***  
  
“Do I look ok?” Satoshi asked for the tenth time while Nino was driving them at his parents’ house.  
  
“God Satoshi! I picked these clothes for you! You look great, astounding! I really thought that after three times last night and one blowjob this morning you would be relaxed… but nothing!”  
  
“I’m… sorry…” Satoshi mumbled.  
  
“I told you… it’s going to be fine!” Nino repeated as they stopped at a red light. “You have a bonus… you know me… my character… you have nothing to be afraid of… you have a taste of how my family works!”  
  
Satoshi only cleared his throat. _That’s exactly why I’m afraid of…_  
  
***  
  
“Finally! You arrived! Everyone’s here!” Nino’s mother welcomed them.  
  
Nino and Satoshi entered the living room where they came across a picture of the Ninomiyas. _Damn… that’s even worse…_ Satoshi felt like having a knob at his throat.  
  
“Nice to meet you Ohno-kun. I’m Tanaka Mariko, Kazu’s cousin. This is my husband Taichi and my son Haruki” Satoshi bowed smiling nervously.  
  
Suddenly another voice reached his eyes from behind. “You know that you are the one taking our only man…” he turned around and saw a woman around her forties. “Kazu is our little baby and we are very protective…”  
  
“I… well…” Satoshi kept muttering words. “I… yes…”  
  
“You don’t have to be that nervous Ohno-kun… you only have to pass the test…” another one spoke, startling Satoshi.  
  
_Test?!_ _What test?! Why?_  
  
“Sakura… please leave Satoshi-kun alone…” Nino’s mum came to his rescue. “C’mon… lunch is ready…”  
  
Satoshi clung on Nino. “Test?! What test?! I didn’t know that there will be a test…”  
  
“Relax baby… It’s going to be fine!”  
  
Satoshi nodded but really doubted that everything would be fine. He usually had control of the situations even if he seemed not to… but this time… he couldn’t… he was too nervous and that was visible even during lunch. He almost chocked when another cousin asked him when he had succeeded to lure her baby cousin.  
  
“Yuuka please… don’t make him choke with his soup…” Nino’s hands were rubbing his boyfriend’s back. “Besides… it was mutual… right baby? We lured each other…”  
  
“Yes… I guess… you can say that…” Satoshi mumbled with difficulty after drinking some water.  
  
Soon the lunch was over and everyone had passed to the living room. “Satoshi-kun… do you want sugar in your tea?” Nino’s mother asked smiling. Satoshi could feel at least twelve pairs of eyes being focused on him and nodded. _I want to go home…_  
  
“Ohno-kun? Do you have a minute?”  
  
“This is Yuriko… I’m her favorite one! So that you know…” Satoshi heard Nino whispering straight in his ear.  
  
“Of course…” Satoshi mumbled and followed her to the small garden outside.  
  
“You know that Kazu is our little baby cousin and we only want to know that he’s happy… So I would like to ask a few questions if you don’t mind…”  
  
“Of course”  
  
“How many years are you together? Honestly…”  
  
“In a couple of months we have our fourth anniversary… it took us a lot of time to get over some insecurities and stupid denials…” Satoshi replied.  
  
“And he only brought you to us now… but that’s who he is…” she muttered in a low voice. “Anyway… I knew that there was something between you two… I’ve been following Arashi closely you know… but… what I want you to tell me, is to describe in one word, what Kazu is to you…” her stare being intense on Satoshi.  
  
“One word?” Satoshi asked again. “He’s… well…” he took a deep breath and kept on talking. “He’s the air that I need to breathe every single morning… he’s the one that I need to have by my side to keep me alive… he’s the one who gives my life a meaning… I mean a deep meaning… He’s the one that always makes me try my hardest… His smile gives me courage… he’s the one that helps me improve as a person… he’s the one that made me experience what loving someone means… in one word… I guess… he’s my everything…”  
  
“You old man…” Nino’s trembling voice came from behind. “I didn’t know that you were capable of saying this kind of things… you are cruel… why should Yuriko be the one to listen to them and not me?!”  
  
Satoshi made a few steps and took Nino in his arms. “I love you…”  
  
“Stupid…”  
  
“At least I’m _your_ stupid…” Satoshi mumbled and kissed Nino’s forehead softly.  
  
“Oh my God… This should have been recorded… and you Shuntarou should take lessons from Ohno-kun… that’s how you’re supposed to talk to your lover… and not comparing them to cream stew…”  
  
“But I love cream stew the most…” Yuuka’s husband tried to defend himself.  
  
Everyone laughed at that, including Satoshi who seemed to have relaxed for the first time since they had arrived.  
  
“I knew our baby cousin would make the right choice…”  
  
“Yes… yes… and they look so cute…”  
  
“As if they have popped out of a manga, right?!” Nino’s cousins kept on muttering.  
  
“See? I told you that everything would be fine…” Nino whispered smiling.  
  
“Yes… but till now I felt that I was under a scanning machine… It was terrifying…” Satoshi said pouting.  
  
“I had told you that our characters are alike baby… The Ninomiyas are known as the ‘brats’…”  
  
“So…” Yuriko threw her arm around Satoshi’s shoulders. “When will the marriage be hold?”  
  
“Eh?!” Satoshi’s eyes bulged. _Marriage… oh… Kazu…_  
  
Yuriko’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t suppose that you intend to be with our baby cousin like that?!”  
  
Satoshi turned his gaze to Nino who only shrugged his shoulders, slightly smirking.  
  
_I should have guessed it…_  
  
“So?”  
  
Satoshi sighed. “Don’t worry about that Yuriko-san…” Nino’s eyes sparkled at the hearing of this. “I have already made my plans… but… it’s a secret… ok?”  
  
***  
  
“Toshi…” Nino asked as he opened their apartment door. “Did you mean it?”  
  
“What?” Satoshi asked, pretending he didn’t know of what Nino was talking about.  
  
“About having plans…”  
  
Satoshi’s arms wrapped around his lover’s waist. “Who knows?”  
  
“You should know that my cousins want to see promises fulfilled...”  
  
“Your cousins…” Satoshi raised his eyebrow. “Or you?!”  
  
“I’m just saying…” Nino mumbled, pouting.  
  
“You brought me there for that reason, right?”  
  
“I don’t know what you mean…” Nino snapped back at him. “I just thought it was a great opportunity to meet my whole family…”  
  
“Of course…”  
  
“It’s not that I don’t like it being hugged in the hallway like that but… tell me… how many more minutes do I have to wait till you drag me to the bedroom and make me scream till my lungs can’t hold it anymore?”  
  
Satoshi smirked. “You’re looking forward to your punishment little brat huh?”  
  
Nino jumped in the air securing his legs around Satoshi’s waist. “Brat yes… but I’m _yours_ …” he whispered his mouth only a couple of inches away from Satoshi’s.  
  
“ _My_ little brat… yes…” Satoshi whispered in a low voice. His hands that were cupping Nino’s buttocks brought him closer to his body causing shivers to run down their spines. “And now prepare yourself… future Ohno-san…”  
  
Nino gasped at the hearing of that and without saying anything else, he mashed their mouths together.  
  
Satoshi kissed him back with the same intensity but he also couldn’t hide his smirk. _And you kept on saying that you’re not interested in such things as commitment and marriage…_  
  


 

 

 

THE END  
  


 

 

A.N. Minna! I know it was somehow pointless...?! But... I decided to post it anyway! XD  
I honestly believe that Ohmiya, even if they look as the most 'independent', they will commit to the 'one'! ;) As for the cousins... they could be like that?! At least my case is that way... - I have nine (all of them are men) and I'm the youngest... and they tend to have this 'protective' nature over me... XD

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

 

 


End file.
